Show Me The Light (AloisXReader)
by CI3LXAL0IS
Summary: A lonely girl indulged in darkness who had long forgotten how to smile, and a lonesome boy who longs for love. Will these two find each other and bring light in both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once drowned in the depths of darkness, you lose sight of light.

When that light has dispersed there is no return.

My light has died out long ago and so there's nothing for me to go back, or look forward to.

I shall continue to indulge myself in this darkness until it completely consumes me, then I will be nothing more but an empty corpse left on this cold and cruel world to rot.

Who exactly am I?

Why am I here?

What's my purpose?

Am I just here to have my very soul sucked out of this dreadful body?

What is happiness?

What is love?

Those two emotions are ones that I have yet to understand or experience.

The only emotion that I am currently knowledgeable of is loneliness.

Will I remain forever lonely?

Won't someone show me the light?

Or will I simply drown in this so called darkness?

I await the coming future eagerly for perhaps, a change.

"It's time to awaken Milady."

I open my e/c eyes, squinting at the blinding morning light.

I sit up, back against the wooden backboard of my bed, and stretch my arms up towards the smoothed ceiling.

"For today's breakfast I have prepared for you Earl grey and baked butter scones."

I nod and take the chiseled silver tray from Narcissa's hands and began to ingest the prepared meal, whilst sipping Earl Grey from my porcelain rose tea cup.

"What's on my schedule today?"

Narcissa my female butler, is all that I currently have left in this dreadfully rotten world.

My parents recently died in a carriage accident and me being the heir to the company had to now uphold and manage it.

I am the current head of the L/n household, and own my families company that makes the entire variety of supplies related to the music and arts, that is in Europe.

When my parents died a few years ago I was kidnapped by a group of people and then sold as if I were a lifeless object.

My kidnappers commented that I was "rare" and worth more than two people.

I was bought and branded by my new so called owners, giving me the mark of a "noble beast."

I cried knowing that I was hurt, dirty, and homesick, hoping someone would save me from this hell on Earth..

I was then chained in a cage while masked adults looked on and remarked about what a splendid evening they will have with me along with the other marked children.

I had sadly wondered why no one was there to help me.

One of the masked adults uncaged me then tied and placed me on a table as a sacrifice for their ruler.

I was being stabbed and cut while the rest looked on gleefully.

In a desperate desire to kill all of my tormentors, I somehow managed to summon Narcissa at that point.

She appeared in her true demon form and told me that what I had sacrificed will never return.

Narcissa asked me if I wanted to make a contract and have my wishes of revenge granted.

Of course, in the state I was in I had no choice but to make a contract with her.

Ever since that day, I've been different.

I never smile anymore, it's as if I have forgotten how.

I'm always wondering when I will be led out of this darkness I've been lurking in.

"Milady today is your consort ball, you must select one the five males that will attend to be your fiance and future betrothed."

I sighed and groaned at the sickening thought of a ball.

"Very well, we shall prepare the estate for the ball later this evening."

Narcissa kneeled and held her hand over her heart, "Yes my young Mistress."

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a beautiful f/c dress with a frilled bottom, f/c roses rested on the waistline and chest.

"This is what you shall wear tonight for the event, I shall do your hair and makeup as well."

I nodded and sighed whilst stepped out of bed.

"Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had now been time for the ball, Narcissa awaited downstairs for my appearance as she greeted the five male consort candidates that stood downstairs in the ballroom.

I was ready to gracefully walk downstairs and meet the candidates, I walked by my f/c vanity glancing at myself in my chiseled wood vanity mirror.

I smiled softly at my reflection finding satisfaction in it.

For once I actually thought I looked beautiful, I wore a beautiful dress, my hair was perfectly done, and I had flawless makeup.

My smile then fainted to a neutral state.

Although I look beautiful now it's not the real me.

I felt like I was fake, underneath all of this I'm really an incompetent nonentity.

Nonetheless I have to act pleased for my company's arrival, so I mustered a smile on my face, and pivoted, walking out of my room and into the main hall.

I made my way to the ballroom downstairs, finding Narcissa and the five consort candidates.

"My Mistress shall be down to greet you very shortly, please excuse her for she has been rather busy executing the queen's assigned cases."

I inhaled a sharp deep breath and took those words as a cue for presenting myself.

I placed my gloved hand on the stair rail, the other holding up my dress, and made my way around the stairway, as I did so all eyes reverted to me.

It was sudden and all I could do was freeze in place as I grew overly anxious.

I have to show them that I am a proper lady.

I took a deep breath, smiled, and introduced myself to the five males In front of me.

"Hello everyone, I apologize for my tardiness, for I had to take care of my duties as the queens white fox. I hope you will enjoy this privately arranged ball at my estate, and please feel free to do what you please as long as it's appropriate and related to the meaning of tonight's matter. "

I walked down the stairs the rest of the way, curtsying and mustering a smile individually for each of the candidates.

I walked over to the final candidate introducing myself.

"Hello I'm Y/n L/n, it's a pleasure to have you here at tonight's ball."

I looked the boy in the eyes, finding myself mezmorized.

His icy blue eyes were so beautiful, his platinum blonde hair perfectly framed his beautiful porcelain like face along with a noticeable cowlick that curled to the left, he wore a plum purple frock coat; a forest green vest with black stripes and a black back; a white button-up shirt; black shorts or black trousers; long black stockings; brown high heel boots with purple laces; and a charcoal ribbon tied around his porcelain neck.

"Alois Trancy, Lady Y/n it's a pleasure to be here."

He flashed me the brightest smile I've ever seen practically blinding me in the process.

Something about Lord Trancy is different compared to the others.

"Now that we all have introduced ourselves, please enjoy the music and refreshments. Feel free to speak with me individually if you please."

I curtsied and walked over to the drink table picking up a glass of Balfour Brut Rosé red wine, taking a sip.

Narcissa tapped her music stand three times, catching all eyes, she waved her Baton and the orchestra responded by playing Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake Waltz.

"Lady Y/n would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

I set my glass down and turned to see who had asked, it was Lord Trancy.

I smiled and placed my gloved hand in his.

"Yes Lord Trancy, you may."

He smiled and let out a mier chuckle, "Please call me Alois."

I sweetly smiled back "Very well, and Id much prefer If you'd just call me Y/n."

He seemed rather pleased with my remark and took a deep breath.

"Shall we y/n?"

I nodded back "Yes we shall."

He led me to the middle of the ballroom and placed his left hand on my waist as I placed my right on his built shoulders.

Step after step, motion after motion, and waltz after waltz, we danced the night away as the other candidates watched from a distance.

The clock struck midnight and the orchestra played one final song Waltz of the Flowers by Tchaikovsky.

Sadly the night was coming to an end.

The final song came to its finale and its was time for the consort candidates to go home, I feel slightly bad for spending time with Alois the majority of the ball.

Alois bowed and I returned a graceful curtsy, thanking him for the wonderful time.

"Thank you Alois, I had a lovely time with you tonight."

Alois smiled once again his bright, warming smile, as if he was pleased by my sudden remark.

"I should thank you, I haven't had this much time in what seems to be ages."

Alois took my gloved right hand and brought it to his lips, placing a warm kiss upon it.

I felt my face heat up, at his movement.

"I-it was a pleasure Alois, I hope to see you again."

I smiled once more as I saw the beautiful lord step into his carriage.

He sat and poked his head out smiling.

"Would you care to join me for tea tomorrow evening at three o' clock in the garden of the Trancy Manor?"

I could feel my lips turn upwards into a beaming smile.

Why was I so delighted at his inquiry?

"I'd be delight to attend and partake of tea with you tomorrow evening."

He chuckled "I will see you then Y/n."

I nodded and watched the carriage make its way down the horizon, once it fully escaped my view I walked inside, Narcissa walking beside me.

I'm surprisingly exhilarated for the coming of three o' clock tomorrow evening.

Once we made it to my chamber, Narcissa prepared me for my retire.

"Good night my young mistress."

I nuzzled up in my silk covering finding myself instantly dozing off.


End file.
